Anti Valentine's Day
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: Hermione hasn't found love, because she doesn't need it. Thankfully, love is forbidden at an Anti-Valentine's Day party, right?


_Anti Valentine's Day by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione hasn't found love, because she doesn't need it. Thankfully, love is forbidden at an Anti-Valentine's Day party, right?_

_This story was written for the Twin Exchange February challenge! Thanks to remuslives for beta reading!_

_Pairing: Hermione/George, Prompts: owl and cherries, Quote: "Not today, you don't"_

* * *

><p>For the third year in a row, Hermione received an invitation to Ginny's Anti-Valentine's Day party. As she opened it, she laughed at the black parchment covered in broken hearts and scorch marks. It was the one day each year that all of her single friends got together for a party where no couples would be attending.<p>

Sadly, she knew that she would be going; she had no boyfriend to speak of and no prospects on the horizon. But there was no reason she couldn't go to the party and have a good time. She sent a response to Ginny via owl, telling her friend she should be there on Friday night, Valentine's Day.

Working as an International Exchange Analyst for Gringotts, Hermione spent a few weeks a year travelling. She had been in Germany for a handful of days last month, and she would spend part of March in France. It was a fabulous job, one where she could see the world and make a living doing something she loved. However, it afforded her little time to spend building a new relationship. Luckily she would still be in London for the remainder of February for the party; it would be a chance to see some of her friends from Hogwarts.

She knew Ginny felt the same way she did. It was her break-up with Harry that spawned the first Anti-Valentine's Day party. Hermione spent more time with Ginny than she did with her other friends, and she was just pleased that she didn't have to listen to the redhead prattle on about some sickening romance while trying to enjoy her company. Ginny didn't need a man, and neither did she.

No, Hermione was better off alone.

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" Bill Weasley greeted Hermione when she walked through the lobby of Gringotts on Friday for work.<p>

She waved and forced a smile in response, trying to dodge all of the delivery wizards dropping off bouquets of roses. It was easy for Bill to enjoy today, because his hot, French wife would be at home waiting for him. Hermione merely trudged onward to her desk.

"The sooner today is over, the sooner I can get to Ginny's flat and have a glass of wine," she mumbled as she started her work.

After awhile she paused, wondering who would be at the party this year. Luckily for everyone, the disgusting display of Won-Won and Lav-Lav would not be in attendance. But, Neville was almost a given. He was too afraid of rejection to ask anyone on a date. Dean had been there last year, and so had Parvati. Fred had eaten almost all of the food last year, Hermione remembered with a chuckle.

And then there was George. He had actually carried on a full conversation with Hermione the previous year about international wizarding politics, much to her enjoyment. She had seen him more recently at the Order of the Phoenix holiday party during which they had danced and shared a laugh or two at Ron's expense.

Hermione couldn't help but hope that George would be there tonight, signifying his lack of attachment to any other female. She grimaced. This was no way to get into the Anti-Valentine spirit, by mooning over a guy who surely had no interest in her!

Forcing her attention back to her work, she finished her assignments and left the office with plenty of time to get ready for the party.

Hermione followed the instructions on the invitation and dressed in black. She wore a long-sleeved black dress that ended mid-thigh and black tights with black heels. She bundled in a wool coat and made her way through the February wind to Ginny's apartment building. Apparating wasn't an option since she had been carrying a tray of cherries dipped in dark chocolate, and she struggled against the wind.

"Neville!" she called ahead to her friend who had reached the building before her.

"Oh hey, Hermione!" he called back and held the door for her. "How are you? I was afraid you'd be off in Japan or someplace too far away to be able to make it tonight."

Hermione slipped past him into the warmth of the building. "I wouldn't miss this for the world," she said and kissed him on the cheek. He of course blushed and offered to carry the sweets upstairs for Hermione. Once they had knocked on the door, Ginny welcomed them inside.

"Wine and firewhisky are in the kitchen along with the food," she said, taking the tray from Neville and popping a cherry into her mouth.

Hermione was immediately hugged by Parvati, Dean, and Katie Bell before she could take her coat off. It was nice to see so many people had made it to the party. Ginny's small flat was quite crowded with everyone speaking over the music she had playing, and the room was decorated with black balloons and crêpe paper.

Just as Hermione sidled up alongside Ginny to pour herself a drink, the door swung open revealing Fred and George. "Hullo!" Fred greeted everyone brightly. He had clearly broken the rules by wearing a red shirt and jeans, and he looked far too happy for an Anti-Valentine party.

George followed him inside, looking much more the picture of the appropriate guest. He wore black slacks and a black dress shirt underneath what looked like the most impossibly soft black cashmere sweater. Hermione realized she had been staring once his eyes met hers, and he smiled for the first time since arriving. She faltered with the glass of wine when he made his way over to her and Ginny.

"Hey, sis," he said giving Ginny a rough pat on the head. She ducked away from him with a laugh. "And Hermione, how are you?" he asked, taking in her short black dress and the mess of curls pulled into a ballerina-style bun. She looked lovely, as always.

"I'm fine, George," she managed as she inhaled his aftershave. "It's nice to see you. But why is Fred wearing red and bouncing about the room happily?" she asked, causing several of the other partygoers to question the same thing.

Fred stopped hugging everyone and turned to Hermione. "Can't I just be happy?"

"No, not at this party," she replied with a laugh.

George shook his head, "Fred shouldn't even be here. He's already been on three dates with Luna."

"Hey, you said you wouldn't tell!" Fred protested.

"Sorry, but how are we all supposed to be depressed together when you're so bloody overjoyed?" George asked his twin.

Fred grabbed some sweets from the kitchen counter. "But the food here is so good!" he complained as Ginny pushed him toward the door. "I want to stay!"

"Not today, you don't. You know the rules, Fred. Out!" she said with a laugh.

"Fine, but George, save me some of those divine snacks," he said as he waved to everyone and left.

"He should have known better," Hermione mused.

George laughed and picked up some broken-heart shaped cookies. "Want to go sit with everyone and enjoy each other's misery?" he asked, gesturing toward the empty loveseat in the corner with a grin.

Hermione led the way across the room and took a seat followed by George. Neville was telling everyone about his Herbology greenhouse business in great detail. "My research projects are going really well. I'm working on a new variation of the Abyssinian shrivelfig plant…. which is probably why I'm still single," he finished with a smile that had everyone instantly laughing.

"I care more about my cats that I ever could about a man," Parvati piped in next, adding to the laughter.

Hermione raised her glass in a mock-toast to Parvati as she thought about her own Crookshanks. "I work abroad too frequently to meet anybody new," she said with a shrug.

Dean cleared his throat. "I still live with my Mum!" he admitted. "There's no way I could get a female past her!"

"I'm a workaholic," Katie added with a laugh. "Job comes first, then eating and sleeping. I have about thirty minutes left over each week for a relationship."

George held up his hands innocently. "I'm not 'serious enough' because I own a joke shop," he said from his spot next to Hermione, adding to the buzz of conversation and laughter.

Hermione turned to him and whispered, "I think it's brilliant that you and Fred opened your own business at age eighteen!"

"You do?" he asked, extremely surprised by her words.

"Of course, it's amazing," she said, turning shyly away from him and sipping her wine as the conversation continued around them.

"I always figured you would think we took the cheap way out by not finishing our education," George told her very seriously.

Hermione considered his words. "I may have thought so when I was still a fifth year Prefect, but I think you've gained more knowledge now than you would have if you'd stayed at Hogwarts."

"Wow," George mumbled, downing the remainder of his firewhisky in one gulp.

She turned to him with a raised, questioning eyebrow.

George considered his options. He could either shrug it off or tell the truth to the pretty witch next to him. He eyed one of the curls that had come loose from her bun and thought about how much he wished he could touch it. "It's just that I never asked you out like I wanted to, because I didn't think I stood a chance having not finished school," he admitted quickly before he could change his mind.

Hermione gaped at him as he quickly stood and avoided her eyes. "Need another drink?" George asked taking her empty glass and escaping to the kitchen before she could answer.

Once he had reached his destination, he set both glasses on the counter and ran his hands through his hair. "George, you idiot. Why did you say that?" he asked, pacing around the small space. He listened to the laughter coming from the living room and momentarily considered whether or not he could flee through the front door unnoticed. It wasn't every day that he admitted to the feelings he'd kept pent up for the past two years. In fact, the only one who knew was his own twin.

He took a few minutes to catch his breath. No, he had to go back into the living room and just live with his consequences. He just hoped Hermione would still want to be his friend.

As he turned and picked up the bottle to pour Hermione another glass of wine, he saw her enter the small kitchen. He was almost happy to see that her expression was neutral.

"I thought you were going to come back with more drinks," she mused, gesturing to the still empty glasses.

George swallowed hard. "Yes, I was going to. I was just thinking about- you know, you should probably just forget about what I just said on the loveseat," he said shaking his head.

"I don't want to forget it," she said, taking the wine bottle from his hand and placing it on the counter.

George's eyes followed the motion of the bottle and then grew wide as she took a step closer to him. She reached for his shoulders and wrapped her arms around him, caressing his body through the softness of the cashmere sweater and pulling him closer until their bodies where pressed firmly together.

"You don't?" he asked huskily, his body already reacting to her touch.

The barely perceivable shake of her head was interrupted as George's lips ghosted across hers in a soft kiss. His heart leapt as she pulled his mouth firmly against her own, deepening the kiss and causing him to groan. He wrapped his arms possessively around her waist, and he felt her tongue inviting him deeper. Her hot mouth tasted like chocolate, cherries and wine, and she smelled so sweet that George never wanted to let her go.

"I should have asked you out last year," George gasped between kisses.

Before she could respond, he had her trapped between his body and the edge of the counter. She threaded her fingers through his messy hair and kissed him passionately.

"You can ask me out now," Hermione managed when his lips left hers in favor of her neck.

But he didn't have a chance. "You have got to be kidding me!" Ginny yelled upon finding Hermione and George snogging in her kitchen.

They reluctantly released each other and turned to face Ginny with rather guilty looks on their faces.

"Out! You two are worse than Fred!" she informed them, not angry as much as she was shocked. "This is an Anti-Valentine party, in case you forgot!" she said, handing them their coats.

George pulled Hermione into his arms once more and resumed kissing her as they stumbled out of the door together. The rest of their friends in Ginny's flat broke into applause and catcalls as they left.

Once they finally made it out to the street and straightened themselves out, Hermione asked, "You think Ginny will forgive us?"

"Yeah, she'll come around," he promised with a chuckle, pulling her close in the cold air and kissed her again. "Say, would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked looking up and down the street at the restaurants packed with couples celebrating the holiday of love.

"Now?" she asked with amusement. George smiled as he noted her slightly bruised, puffy lips.

"Yes, now. I've already waited too long," he told her with a wink. They slowly made their way to Diagon Alley, pausing every few blocks resume kissing. It took them awhile to get there, but it was worth it.

* * *

><p><em>Happy Valentine's Day (or Anti-Valentine's Day)! I hope you enjoyed my entry for the Twin Exchange February challenge. You can vote for your favorite on the Twin Exchange profile, and don't forget to review!<em>


End file.
